


If I Don't Have A Home, Do I Still Have A Heart….?

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Мысли Дина по пути к Сэму в Стэнфорд.





	If I Don't Have A Home, Do I Still Have A Heart….?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Don't Have A Home, Do I Still Have A Heart….?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300195) by Thru Terry’s Eyes. 



Дин знал, что держится на честном слове. Руки дрожали, голова раскалывалась, к горлу подступала тошнота. Мышцы сводило судорогой. Доза кофеина, на которой он держался два дня, заканчивалась. Два дня непрерывной езды на одних только шоколадных батончиках, купленных на заправках, кофеиновых таблетках и бессчетных стаканчиках дешевого кофе давали о себе знать. Не легким дискомфортом внутри, а настоящей режущей болью.  
Он сонно смотрел во тьму впереди. От света фар Импалы голова только гудела сильнее. Он точно не знал, где едет, когда вдруг в темноте яркой вспышкой появился дорожный знак. И внезапный всплеск адреналина ударил изнутри.  
\- Твою ж… - выдавил он, рывком останавливая Импалу на обочине. Он вывалился из машины и, сделав пару неуклюжих шагов по траве, оперся о шершавый ствол дерева. Когда тошнота отступила, он неловко распрямился, прижимая одну ладонь ко лбу, другую держа на животе.  
\- Господи, - прохрипел Дин, словно горло обжигала кислота. Он откашлялся и, сплюнув, вытер рукавом слезящиеся глаза. Из открытой двери машины лился свет. Дойдя до Импалы, Дин опустился на землю и прислонился головой к водительскому креслу. Мимо, сигналя, пронеслась машина, но ему было все равно. Даже стало немного легче, словно разжались стальные тиски. Голова еще болела, но это он мог терпеть.  
Дин пошарил по сиденью в поисках воды и нашел ее на полу - скатилась из-за резкой остановки. Пальцы подрагивали, когда он открутил крышку. Он отхлебнул немного и прополоскал рот в попытке смыть горьковатый привкус. Сделав маленький глоток, Дин с облегчением вздохнул, когда прохладная жидкость остудила горло и обосновалась внутри. На коже проступала испарина, но Дин знал, жар скоро спадет – он всего лишь от переутомления. Сделав еще один мелкий глоток, Дин брызнул водой в лицо и снова вытерся рукавом. _Боже мой_ , подумал он, _пора в стирку_. Он и сам бы не отказался от душа.  
Подтянув ноги, он зажал бутылку между ними, облокотился о колени, и, снова откинув голову, закрыл глаза. В памяти всплывали события прошлых недель, и Дин в который раз спрашивал сам себя, какого черта он делает.  
Первую неделю после исчезновения молчание отца злило его. Спустя еще неделю звонков без ответа Дин стал как на иголках. Три недели тишины – и он готов был сойти с ума от неизвестности. Уезжая на несколько дней, отец звонил ему или хотя бы оставлял координаты следующего дела. Поэтому Дин был уверен – что-то случилось.   
Самое печальное – Дин не знал, что делать. Он понятия не имел, куда поехал отец и зачем. В тот день Дин просто вернулся домой – в дешевый мотельный номер, который ту неделю они называли домом – и заметил, что пикап отца, как и большинство его вещей, исчез. Дин перевернул комнату вверх дном в поиске хотя бы чего-то, любого объяснения, почему отец сорвался с места, не предупредив.  
Сначала он подумал, что случайно разозлил отца, и тот в наказание уехал без объяснений. Но Дин сам не знал, чем мог вывести его из себя, если почти не спорил с ним, доверял и подчинялся без лишних вопросов. Словом, делал все, чему его и учили. Три недели звонков по возможным знакомым отца закончились ничем. Никто не видел Джона Винчестера и не говорил с ним. Отец исчез, оставив Дина в невыносимом одиночестве. Тревога мешала спать и есть, Дин только и занимался поиском зацепок, заламывая руки.  
А потом раздался звонок. Чертову голосовую запись было едва разобрать. Дина одновременно накрыло ужасом и облегчением – отец был хотя бы жив, когда отправлял сообщение. В попытке разобрать слова, Дин пропустил запись через программу, чтобы убрать помехи. И, проиграв ее еще раз, понял, что за треск слышался фоном.  
Он не мог больше сидеть, сложа руки. Он принял решение, не зная, чего ожидать, не зная, готов ли к ответу. Погрузив в Импалу свой скромный багаж, он заполнил бак и двинулся в путь. В жизни он видел всякое – страшных тварей, о существовании которых другие даже не подозревали. Он бился с ними, получал травмы и даже едва не погибал, но только одно заставило его сердце дернуться от страха – дорожный знак, под которым он остановился.  
 _Стэнфорд, 5 миль._  
Дин вздохнул и допил воду, надеясь, что действие кофеина ослабнет. Вода приятно освежила горло, и он устало поднялся на ноги. Стоило нормально поесть, переодеться и немного собраться прежде, чем он появится на пороге. Так хотя бы не будет видно, что его напускное спокойствие трещит по швам.  
На мгновение Дин поднял взгляд в ночное небо и сел за руль, бросив пустую бутылку на заднее сиденье. Завел машину и, слушая знакомый низкий звук двигателя, выехал на дорогу.  
\- Сэмми… - прошептал он себе, - готов ты или нет… Я иду.


End file.
